La historia de Arabella Figg
by Wizart Black Cat
Summary: Aqui tienen lo que es para mi la historia de la misteriosa Arabella Figg.Riddle enamorado? si,señores, lo estuvo, pero la chica le rompió el corazón...lo escribi hace años, espero que les guste ^^
1. Arabella Figg: Historia de una mujer mis...

/*/*/*/*/  
  
Este fan fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo...se me había olvidado ponerlo aquí XD. Espero que les guste mucho.Aquí les va el primer chapter  
  
Dedicado a Lily, mi hermana, a quien le robé el 3er libro y que por cierto nunca le devolví ^^U  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Primer capítulo  
  
Eran los últimos días de Tom en el colegio, y su último año. Él ambicionaba con irse a viajar para profundizar las Artes Tenebrosas, pero antes estaba también Marla, una chica de su nivel, que estaba en Ravenclaw... Era tan bella... Entonces sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión y fue en su búsqueda para hablar. Bajó las escaleras de las mazmorras, sabiendo que Marla saldría de la clase de pociones. Sabía que estaría en una de las mazmorras, pero cuando fue por ella, no estaba. Desalentado, salió del lugar y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo. Había oído un ruido, una palabra, ¡no lo sabía! Movido por la curiosidad, fue hasta donde había oído el ruido y, al mirar por el hueco de la puerta abierta de la mazmorra mas pequeña de Hogwarts, sintió que se moría...  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca Allí estaba Marla, besándose con Marcus Figg. Tom se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar. No podía ser... ¿en que se había ido el tiempo? ¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera? Ahora él estaba sólo... Marla no le correspondía... Con las imágenes dando tumbos en su cabeza, corrió hasta la sala común de Slytherin, su casa. No había nadie, a si que se sentó en una de las enormes sillas talladas frente al fuego. Se quedó pensando...  
  
- ¿Por qué? - pensó, cegado de dolor y de furia - ¿Por qué con Figg? ¿Por qué, si yo soy mejor, soy prefecto, soy más inteligente? ¿Por qué? Tom dejó de pensar y se detuvo a mirar el fuego que ardía delante y se dio cuenta. A pesar de que le dolía admitirlo, se dio cuenta que era obvio el por qué. Él nunca se había acercado a ella para tratar de simpatizar. Era obvio que no le correspondía ese sentimiento. Volvió a enfurecerse. - Tal vez... - se dijo, mientras entornaba sus ojos oscuros hacia el fuego, que refulgía con furia - Tal vez si entreno mis poderes... tenga una oportunidad... Merlín y Slytherin se llevarían muy bien... Con una última mirada, Tom apartó sus ojos de la chimenea y, como escuchó pasos, trató de ocultar su consternación. Pero la muchacha que había aparecido en la sala común se detuvo y lo observó con ojos cautelosos  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Tom? - le preguntó - Nada, Mylten - contestó él, tratando de hablar despreocupadamente - Solo que el humo del fuego me ha herido los ojos La muchacha le dirigió una mirada aguda e inteligente, y salió de la sala común sin decir una palabra. Tom se rehusó a mirar el fuego y solo dio vuelta la cabeza, antes que ir a su dormitorio. Pasaron los días, un poco más cálidos por la entrada de la primavera, pero Tom estaba más helado que nunca. Había perdido a quien más quería y, a pesar que sus compañeros habían intentado alegrarlo, no habían logrado nada. No podía dejar de ser tan frío como si cada una de sus palabras y sus miradas fuera de hielo. Llegó la graduación, y él se graduó con honores, como uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de Hogwarts. Tomó el expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta a King Cross y apenas llegó, fue directo al orfanato a retirar sus cosas, ya que era mayor de edad y podía emprender rumbo a Albania, donde se encontraba una gran concentración de magos expertos en Artes Tenebrosas... - Ya verá - pensó, mientras salía del orfanato - Ya verá que soy mejor  
  
Por otra parte, Marla y Marcus habían entrado a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia: Marcus fue directo al departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero Marla sorprendió a todos con su elección. Ella se metió en la Escuela de Entrenamiento Especializado Contra Fuerzas Oscuras, recién fundada por un tal Mundungus Fletcher, que se había graduado en Hogwarts solo tres años antes. Los dos seguían con su relación afectiva, pero nada demasiado comprometido debido a que solo llevaban dos meses de novios. Ninguno de los dos recordaba a un tal Tom Riddle, de Slytherin.  
  
Pasó un año y seguían enamorados, como atraídos por una poción de amor extremadamente poderosa. Entonces, un día en el que fueron a Hogsmeade...  
  
- ¡Hace tanto que no venía por aquí! - exclamó Marla de la mano de su amado, mientras caminaban por la calle principal.  
  
Me encanta este lugar  
  
  
  
- Me alegra eso - sonrió Marcus y repentinamente apretó la mano de Marla - Ehhh... Marlita, preciosa, ¿me esperarías un momento aquí mientras... mientras voy a comprar... ehhh... unos pañuelos? - Marcus miró la cara de incredulidad de Marla - Estoy muy resfriado - agregó rápidamente  
  
  
  
- No te preocupes, cariño - sonrió ella - Aquí estaré cuando regreses Marcus la miró sonriendo y se alejó caminando. Mientras, Marla se dedicó a mirar unas vitrinas donde había unos preciosos vestidos. No se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde lejos. Tom Riddle, que iba caminando entre los árboles, se sorprendió cuando vio a Marla parada allí, observando una vidriera, en Hogsmeade. Frenó en seco y miró otra vez para asegurarse que no era su imaginación. Pero no. Marla seguía allí, de pie frente a un negocio. Tom no lo podía creer. ¡Era como un sueño! Recién había llegado de un largo viaje desde las tierras de Albania, donde se había enfrentado a grandes y poderosos magos oscuros, con los que había terminado estrechando manos para unir fuerzas. Él se acercó caminando, para tratar de entablar una conversación. Todavía no se había olvidado de lo que había visto en los últimos días del curso, pero había pasado ya un año y como Marla estaba sola...  
  
  
  
- ¿Marla? - preguntó repentinamente Tom, cuando solo estaba a un metro de Marla. Ella volteó, sorprendida  
  
  
  
- ¿Eres tu? -¡Ay! - Fue la primera reacción de Marla, cuando se encontró cara a cara con él - Me asusté... - Marla miró a Tom, vacilando - ¿T... Tom? ¿Tom Riddle? Tom afirmó con la cabeza y con la mirada. Marla tragó saliva - ¡Hola! Ehhh... ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! - siguió Marla, bastante confundida y con cierto aire de desagrado  
  
  
  
- Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo - replicó Tom, con voz fría - ¿qué hay de tu vida?  
  
  
  
- Ehhh... Yo... bueno, estoy estudiando - dijo cortante Marla, deseosa de terminar la conversación.  
  
  
  
- Ah, ¿si? ¿Y que estudias? Supongo que debe ser algo interesante - siguió Tom  
  
  
  
- Yo estoy estudiando en la Escuela de Entrenamiento Especializado Contra Fuerzas Oscuras - declaró ella, con una mirada entre asustada y decidida Tom se quedó petrificado, sin atinar a mover un solo músculo. Marla lo observó con atención  
  
  
  
- Ah... - logró decir luego de unos segundos  
  
  
  
- Bueno, yo me voy, adiós. Tom dio media vuelta y se fue, con odio intenso.  
  
  
  
- No puedo creerlo - pensaba, furioso y frustrado - Ahora tendré que enfrentarme a ella... Mejor me voy... Y nunca más se supo del inteligente y encantador alumno que se había graduado en Hogwarts como uno de los mejores. Salvo por algunos profesores y algunos ex compañeros, nadie se podría haber imaginado que, luego de ese momento, ese instante que lo destrozó por completo, Tom Riddle había pasado a ser historia y había nacido el mago que luego aterraría a todo el mundo mágico. Mientras tanto, Marcus había vuelto con Marla  
  
  
  
- Oye, Marla, no sabes lo que... - comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Marla - ¿Te sientes bien, querida?  
  
  
  
- Ehhh, sí - contestó ella - Solo que me encontré con el insoportable de Riddle  
  
  
  
- Ahhh - en la cara de Marcus apareció un ademán de preocupación - Bueno, ya se fue ¿no?  
  
  
  
- Si, si querido, no te preocupes... Reinó un silencio pegajoso, que Marcus rompió  
  
  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al parque? - preguntó, con un notorio entusiasmo  
  
  
  
- Sí, vamos. Que buena idea, corazón. Y partieron rumbo al parque que estaba al final del pueblo, cerca de una casita en una colina, que al parecer estaba abandonada. Se sentaron en una banca, bajo un enorme sauce que les daba una agradable sombra para el calor de esa tarde de verano.  
  
  
  
- Marla... ¿te he dicho que te amo mucho? - dijo nervioso Marcus.  
  
  
  
- Si, amorcito, un millón de veces - respondió Marla con cariño - Yo también te quiero mucho. Marcus tragó saliva y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó mudo - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Marla, extrañada  
  
  
  
- Marlita... te...tengo algo mu... muy impor... ta... tante que de... decirte- tartamudeó Marcus, con extremo nerviosismo  
  
  
  
- ¿Que pasa? - Volvió a preguntar Marla - No te pongas así, yo confío en ti, y tú puedes confiar en mí... Vamos, ¿que me quieres decir cariño?  
  
  
  
- Ay, Marlita... te quiero tanto... - dijo Marcus, poniéndose rojo - No sabes cuanto te quiero, tu eres mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti... Tú lo eres absolutamente todo para mí. Marla Phonix, te... te... ¿te quieres casar conmigo? - terminó, abriendo las manos y mostrándole un maravilloso anillo. Tenía cuatro piedras preciosas sostenidas con una rigurosa pieza de oro.  
  
  
  
- Mi amor, mi osito... - respondió Marla, muy nerviosa y emocionada - No sabes cuanto te amo... yo... yo... - tomó aire - Me casaría encantada contigo... ¡te amo más que a nadie en el mundo! Marcus la miró emocionado, y Marla lo miró cariñosamente durante algunos segundos. Luego, se besaron largamente, dando por supuesto que se querían.  
  
Pasaron los meses y planearon el matrimonio para el día 4 de Marzo. En ese entonces, Tom Riddle, que seguía en Albania, había cambiado mucho... se había transformado absolutamente. Entre tantas peleas, hechizos y duelos, estaba absolutamente diferente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y tenía la voz fría... muy dura... y era muy poderoso. Estaba absolutamente irreconocible. Miles de planes rondaban en su cabeza... si antes era cruel, ahora lo era más... Si había sido capaz de matar a su padre y a una chica de su escuela, ahora era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Ya había formado un gran círculo de magos tenebrosos y cada vez se acercaba más a ser el líder. Pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a demostrar su poder, debía tener cuidado... debía seguir aumentando sus conocimientos antes de hacer nada. Ya llegaba marzo, y todos estaban muy emocionados por la boda de la familia Phonix y Figg. Faltaban solo ocho días y ya habían comenzado los preparativos para la fiesta.  
  
  
  
- ¡Ay, Marlita, te ves espectacular! - fue el grito de la madre de Marla cuando ésta se probó el vestido que se había hecho. Era una pieza ajustada a la cintura y después caía muy ancho hasta el suelo y, para el broche de oro, llevaba una cola de seis metros de largo. Finalmente llegó el día y la Iglesia de Hogsmeade estaba abarrotada de gente: todos conocidos del trabajo y compañeros de Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
- Marcus Figg, ¿aceptas como esposa a Marla Phonix, en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza, jurando amarla hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntó el que los casaba  
  
  
  
- Sí, acepto - dijo Marcus, muy nervioso, y vestido impecablemente - Marla Phonix, ¿aceptas como esposo a Marcus Figg, en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza, jurando amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
  
  
- Sí, acepto - respondió Marla, sonriendo  
  
  
  
- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer - concluyó el clérigo, levantando los brazos con una sonrisa Con los anillos ya entregados, Marcus y Marla se besaron. Tom Riddle, en otro lugar del mundo, sintió una puntada en el corazón y se dio cuenta que lo que más temía se había cumplido. Furioso, no pudo contenerse más y voló en pedazos el edificio que tenía más cerca. Luego, levantó la mirada al oscuro cielo  
  
  
  
- ¡Juro por mi vida que no volveré a sentir nada, ni miedo, hasta vengarme! - gritó fuertemente, y un rayo atravesó el cielo. Sabía lo que quería. Tenía que vengarse de Figg... y lo iba a hacer.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/ Que tal?  
  
Les gustó?  
  
A mi si XD.Ya les subo los demás capítulos.Dejenme reviews, okis?  
  
Buenos,nos vemos  
  
Chausis  
  
Arwen_Black  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/ 


	2. Arabella Figg: Creciendo

/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
Este fan fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo...se me había olvidado ponerlo aquí XD. Espero que les guste mucho.Aquí les va el segundo chapter  
  
Dedicado a Lily, mi hermana, a quien le robé el 3er libro y que por cierto nunca le devolví ^^U  
  
  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
Segundo capítulo  
  
  
  
Un año más tarde, en un remoto pueblo de Francia, se oían llantos muy agudos que provenían una casa grande y muy bonita, ubicada en una de las calles principales. Dentro, la señora Figg trataba de calmar a una niña pequeña, cuyos ojos azules brillaban bajo las lágrimas  
  
- Arabella, mi niña, por favor, ¡quédate dormida de una vez! Era una fría noche de invierno y los llantos se mezclaban por el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. La pequeña Arabella, cuyo cabello se desparramaba muy desprolijamente a ambos lados de su cabeza, no paraba de llorar. Estaba muy inquieta y enferma, aunque no daba la impresión de que le doliera algo. Más bien, lo único que hacía ella era mirar llorando a la ventana. Marla intentaba calmarla, acariciándola, cantándole, pero la niña seguía llorando, como si estuviera frente al diablo. Marla suspiró  
  
- Marcus, querido - dijo, dándose vuelta y alzando a la niña en brazos - Por favor, prepara otra mamadera.  
  
- ¿Otra más? - Preguntó Marcus con los ojos enrojecidos - Son las tres de la mañana, cariño. Aparte, si le das más leche no se va a... El señor Figg paró repentinamente de hablar.  
  
- ¿Querido, que pasa? - Preguntó Marla, sorprendida por la interrupción - ¿Marcus? Marcus estaba inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en la ventana. Había visto algo. Al parecer, una sombra atravesar el jardín sigilosamente. Arabella comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte, como si le estuvieran aplicando el maleficio Cruciatus, y comenzó a golpear con sus pequeñas manos el pecho de su madre. Algo pareció moverse entre los arbustos y Marcus ató cabos, muy inteligentemente. La sombra, el llanto... De repente, se le cruzó por la cabeza una de sus peores suposiciones y creyó que se le venía el mundo abajo.  
  
- Ma... Marla, Arabella no está enferma - tartamudeó, con la voz partida  
  
- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Marla, extrañada y tratando de frenar a Arabella, quien la estaba lastimando con sus golpes  
  
- Hay que llevarla lo más lejos posible ahora mismo - dijo Figg, retrocediendo en busca de la varita, que estaba sobre la mesa, y sin apartar la vista de la ventana  
  
- No será... - preguntó temblado Marla, apretando contra sí a la pequeña y mirando también a la ventana  
  
- Sí, parece que se la quieren llevar - dijo aterrorizado Marcus, mientras temblaba involuntariamente - Vamos, tenemos que ir al Ministerio, o a donde sea... Tom (o quien fuese ahora) esperaba atento el momento preciso para irrumpir dentro de la casa y llevarse a la niña. Pero se dio cuenta que algo sucedía dentro de la habitación  
  
- Parece que sospechan - pensó Riddle, viendo el movimiento repentino de Marcus y Marla - Debo entrar ahora Y sin dudar un segundo más, hizo estallar la ventana de la sala y atravesando por los cristales rotos, cuyas afiladas puntas desgarraron parte de su túnica, se dirigió hacia la pareja que se hallaba junto a la chimenea, con la niña en brazos que, como si fuera posible, lloraba más que antes  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - se atrevió a preguntar Marla, girando para proteger con su cuerpo a Arabella  
  
- ¿No me reconoces, preciosa? -preguntó Tom, sonriendo (la sonrisa le contorsionaba extrañamente la cara blanca) y avanzó hacia la pareja - No tiene importancia quién soy, sólo pásenme la niña y no les haré nada.  
  
- ¡¡NI LO PIENSES!!- gritó Marcus, con todo su coraje, en el momento que echaba polvos flu en la chimenea y empujaba a Marla con Arabella en brazos hacia el fuego verde Riddle dio un grito de furia cuando vio que Marcus, Marla y Arabella desaparecían por la chimenea y sacó la varita, pero fue tarde. Encolerizado, salió de la casa y la voló en mil pedazos, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de los vecinos y por supuesto, del Ministerio de la Magia. El Ministerio, en ese momento, era presa del pánico y la consternación, al escuchar el relato del matrimonio Figg, mezclado con el desgarrador llanto de Arabella, que parecía haberse dado cuenta que alguien había querido llevársela  
  
- No "dejaguemos" que se queden en este país, "señog" Figg - decía consternado y casi atónito el mismísimo Ministro de Magia Francés - "segruía" muy "peligoso" para vosotros. Lo mejor "segruía" que "volviegan" a su país natal. Me "guefiego" a "Inglatega"  
  
- Como usted diga - replicó Marcus, que seguía alarmado - Sabemos que usted es un gran mago, así que volveremos a Inglaterra, pero si dentro de un año no hay indicios de que nos estuvieran buscando, volveremos. Un año más tarde aún no había sucedido nada, así que decidieron volver, tal como habían acordado, a Francia. Volvieron al mismo pueblo y se quedaron en una casa muy cercana y parecida a la anterior y parecía que estaba todo en orden. Lo que no sabían era que Riddle aún no se había rendido, que seguía cambiando y aumentando su poder... y que seguía sus pasos con creciente sed de venganza. Pasaron dos años más, muy tranquilos, llenos de alegrías. Arabella ya había cumplido los cuatro años y era una alegre niña de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello revuelto que demostraba notablemente su poder mágico. Fue en ese momento cuando sucedieron cosas que cambiarían la vida de su familia para siempre.  
  
- Arabella, ¡¡sal de aquí!! ¡¡NO!! No juegues con la sopa, ¡a la sopa no le gusta volar sobre el gato, cariño! - le gritaba desesperada Marla, mientras la pequeña, montada en su escoba de juguete, le tiraba la sopa al gato de la vecina. Hacía calor y la pequeña no hallaba en qué entretenerse.  
  
- Mami, mami, tu no entiendes, ¡el gatito tiene hambre y "está chucho"!  
  
- Ay, mi niña... - le dijo Marla, ya más calmada - El gatito no es tuyo, déjalo ya. Arabella no se había resignado a dejar en paz al pobre animal, pero desistió ante la mirada de su madre. Marla la estaba mirando atentamente dejar al gato en paz, cuando se escuchó un tremendo golpe, como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído al suelo.  
  
- ¿Marcus? ¿Estás bien? - Gritó Marla, para que su esposo lo escuchara - ¿se ha caído la repisa nuevamente? - añadió, harta de las constantes caídas del maldito estante  
  
- Cariño... Yo no fu... - comenzó Marcus desde la otra punta, pero se frenó bruscamente y dio un grito de horror, que le puso a Marla los cabellos de punta  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡Expelliarmus!! Marcus comenzó a gritar toda clase de encantamientos, mientras que, detrás de sus gritos, se oían los de una voz fría y penetrante. Arabella desmontó de su escoba de juguete y miró con extraña seriedad hacia el otro lado de la casa. Marla reconoció la voz de inmediato y, antes que el terror la invadiera, agarró a Arabella y la empujó hacia el otro lado  
  
- Dios mío, dios mío - tartamudeó, incapaz de sostener el tono de su voz - Arabella, quédate aquí, junto a la puerta A pesar de ser solo una chiquilla de cuatro años, Arabella era muy inteligente y se dio cuenta que pasaba algo muy grave y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Estaba paralizada. Los gritos de las dos voces eran tales que le ponían los pelos de punta. Marla corrió hacia el lugar del duelo y, al llegar, no pudo creer lo que veía: Marcus estaba arrodillado en el suelo, arrinconado por un mago altísimo, de unos dos metros por lo menos. La varita de Marcus estaba en un rincón de la habitación, solitaria y el mago alto, que no se había percatado de que Marla estaba tras él, parecía estar susurrándole algo a lo que Marcus negaba rotundamente. Marla sacó su propia varita cuando el mago levantó la suya y los gritos se mezclaron  
  
- ¡Avada Kedavra! - gritó el mago con voz fría  
  
- ¡Desmaius! - gritó Marla. Todo sucedió muy rápido. La habitación se llenó primero de un enceguecedor color verde y luego, el verde fue atravesado por un rayo muy grande, color rojo. Un instante después, el cuerpo inerte de Marcus cayó al piso con un ruido seco y el mago se desplomó desmayado a su lado. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y un odio intenso dentro, Marla se acercó al mago, lo pisó y lo pateó en la cara, quebrándole la nariz y fue hasta la cocina. Encontró a Arabella parada muy rígida, llorando sin sonido y mirando hacia la pared como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Sobreponiéndose a su dolor, Marla tomó a Arabella en sus brazos y partió rumbo a la casa de sus padres, en Inglaterra, porque sabía que aquel asqueroso mago, que había matado a su esposo, despertaría en cualquier momento.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/ Que tal?  
  
Les gustó?  
  
A mi si XD.Ya les subo los demás capítulos.Dejenme reviews, okis?  
  
Buenos,nos vemos  
  
Chausis  
  
Arwen_Black  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/ 


	3. Arabella Figg: Muy extraño

/*/*/*/*/  
  
Este fan fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo...se me había olvidado ponerlo aquí XD. Espero que les guste mucho.Aquí les va el tercer chapter  
  
Dedicado a Lily, mi hermana, a quien le robé el 3er libro y que por cierto nunca le devolví ^^U  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
Tercer Capítulo  
  
Eran las tres y media de la mañana cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la casa de los Phonix. La señora Phonix intentó resistirse al sonido del timbre, pero no logró contenerse. Se levantó de la cama, quejándose de la juventud y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a insultar a quien la había despertado. Las palabras se congelaron en su boca al contemplar a su hija que, sucia, despeinada y aterrada, sostenía en brazos a su nieta, llorando sin lágrimas. El grito de horror de la señora Phonix despertó al padre de Marla, quien bajó casi dormido y protestando. Al igual que a su mujer, el sueño se le quitó al ver a su hija. Media hora más tarde, cuando Marla consiguió tranquilizarse bastante y lograron dormir a Arabella con una poción para dormir sin soñar, el consternado matrimonio Phonix escuchó el relato de su hija. Marla contó toda la tragedia, mientras se ahogaba con las lágrimas y se le cortaba la voz. La señora Phonix estuvo a punto de desmayarse y el señor Phonix, nervioso y furioso, se comunicó con el ministerio.  
  
El ministro de la Magia se aterró con las noticias y mandó a Francia un grupo de magos especializados, a buscar el cuerpo de Marcus y, como Marla lo había supuesto, el mago alto ya no estaba... y la casa tampoco. Lo único que se veía era una alta pila de escombros muy grandes. El entierro de Marcus Figg fue muy emotivo. Cientos de amigos y conocidos de la familia acudieron. Todos los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar testimonios impresionantes, como el de aquella muchacha de Ravenclaw que conocía a Figg y lo había ayudado a enamorar a Marla, o el de aquellos compañeros de Marcus con quienes jugaba Quidditch que, a pesar de ser seis gigantes de los cuales el más bajo medía 1.90, no pudieron evitar llorar al mirar el ataúd. Pero, sin duda, el testimonio más emotivo fue el de Mylten Pyxis, aquella compañera de Tom Riddle. Pyxis se puso de pie, pidió permiso para decir unas palabras y, como se las concedieron, dijo textualmente:  
  
- Yo no conocí demasiado a Marcus Figg, pero si lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que clase de persona fue y todavía es, porque para mí no ha muerto. Su espíritu sigue vivo en cada lágrima que hoy se derrame sobre esta tierra sobre la que se encuentra su ataúd y su espíritu ayudará a la venganza, porque yo estoy segura de saber quién estuvo detrás de todo esto y no veo el día en el cual inunde el suelo de su sangre. Por Marcus Figg.  
  
Nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo dejar de aplaudir tras ese pequeño discurso. Marla, al oírlo, apretó contra sí a la pequeña Arabella, que parecía saber cada cosa que ocurría, porque lloraba, al igual que su madre, amargamente, pero en silencio. Con la ayuda de sus padres, Marla compró una casa en un barrio muggle, en Privet Drive. Una bonita casa, el número diez, que estaba al lado de una casa muy limpia y ordenada. Pasaron algunos días y Marla fue superando poco a poco la angustia para dar lugar a la compasión que le producía ver a Arabella jugar sola en medio de la sala, muy grande para solo dos personas. Uno de esos días, que no parecían avanzar más, tocaron la puerta de la casa. Marla, que estaba cocinando, fue a abrir. Caminó con Arabella siguiéndola, miró por la ventana y sonrió, al tiempo que se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.  
  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Un gusto, luego de tanto tiempo... - saludó amablemente Marla, mientras intentaba quitarse a Arabella de encima, ya que la pequeña se abrazaba a sus piernas y escondía su pequeña cara detrás.  
  
- Mi querida Marla, que bueno verte. Espero que estés bien - dijo cortésmente Dumbledore, sonriendo a través de sus anteojos media luna  
  
- Llevando la vida, simplemente. Pase, pase. Marla hizo pasar a Dumbledore y lo condujo a la sala. En ella, había cuatro gatos muy extraños que Arabella había adoptado. A la pequeña le fascinaban los gatos. pero también experimentaba con ellos: los tiraba por la escalera, los subía a su escoba de juguete y como toda niña, los vestía de muñecas. Aun así, los pobres gatos la querían mucho y se negaban a escaparse. Por ello todavía estaban allí cuando Dumbledore y Marla entraron a la sala.  
  
- Marla, hay algo muy serio de lo que debemos hablar - comenzó Dumbledore y miró a Arabella - Se trata de Arabella  
  
- Sigue en peligro, ¿verdad? - dijo Marla, nerviosa, dirigiéndole una mirada entre la desesperación, la pena y el terror  
  
- Te mentiría si te dijera que no - replicó Dumbledore, mirándola a los ojos fijamente - No es sólo ella la que está en peligro, si no tú también. Todo proviene de tu familia, de tu descendencia de Merlín y este mago, que si no me equivoco es muy poderoso, lo único que quiere son los poderes que viven en ti y en tu hija. Se provocó un silencio incomodo en el que Marla encontró muy interesante una astilla de madera en el suelo y Dumbledore pasó su mirada de los ojos azules de Arabella a los de Marla - He venido específicamente a ofrecerte protección a ti y a tu hija a cambio de un favor que más adelante Arabella seguramente me concederá. Pero, claro está, si tengo tu consentimiento.  
  
En los ojos de Marla brillaron unas lágrimas, que cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.  
  
- Está bien... - dijo, más tranquila, pero aún la voz le temblaba un poco - Muchas gracias  
  
- De nada, Marla. De nada... En la noche del día siguiente, el profesor Dumbledore apareció con varios magos más y sus voces se escucharon por un largo tiempo, mientras sometían a la casa de Marla a miles de hechizos de protección contra toda clase de magia, de cualquier forma y poder. Mientras Marla observaba como su nueva casa iba adoptando una forma rara, no pudo evitar recordar su casa anterior y agradeció mucho a Dumbledore y a sus amigos cuando finalizaron, dejando la casa absoluta y completamente distinta a como era antes. Distinta, pero completamente protegida... contra toda clase de cosas. Tiempo después de arribar a Privet Drive, comenzaron a conocer a los vecinos. A pesar que eran todos muggles (o al menos eso creían), Marla se asombraba mucho de lo simpáticos y agradables que eran todos con y ella y con su hija. Desde ese momento volvió a sentir tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que era solo interrumpida por la familia del número 8 de Privet Drive, cuya casa estaba exactamente al lado de su nueva casa. La habitaba un matrimonio joven que tenían dos insoportables hijas. La mayor era una chica alta, flaquísima, de ojos grises y fríos, con cara de caballo, y peleaba día y noche con su hermana pequeña, menor por solo un año. Ella era más baja, regordeta, mejillas coloradas y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que se hacían resaltar por su cabello rojo oscuro y rizado. A pesar de que las niñas eran mayores que Arabella, ésta las observaba con atención todo el día, desde la ventana de la sala, sin dirigirse la palabra. Un año más tarde, se conocieron. Fue una tarde en la que Arabella jugaba con su muñeca en el patio delantero. La menor de las vecinas se acercó a la verja que separaba las dos casas y la llamó.  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡Tu! ¡Ven acá! - casi ordenó, asomando su cabeza sobre la cerca. Arabella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la verja abrazando su muñeca, algo extrañada. Ya tenía cinco años y no conocía a nadie de la vecindad, aparte de las señoras que a veces visitaban a su madre, y le extrañaba que alguien le hablara.  
  
- Hola - dijo tímidamente, apretando más la muñeca a medida que se iba acercando a la cerca  
  
- Hola - saludó la vecina, mirando con curiosidad la muñeca que Arabella sostenía  
  
- Soy Lily, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Arabella - respondió la pequeña, con una mirada desconfiada. Se produjo un silencio en el cual las dos niñas se miraron fijamente a los ojos. De repente, la muñeca que Arabella sostenía pareció moverse y Lily clavó su atención en ella.  
  
- Que linda es tu muñeca, ¿me dejas verla?- dijo, rompiendo repentinamente el silencio y acercó sus manos al juguete.  
  
- ¡No! - respondió Arabella, dando unos pasos atrás con una expresión entre miedo y enojo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dejas verla? - el tono de Lily sonaba enojado y extrañado. - ¡Porque no quiero!  
  
- ¡Que mezquina eres! - dijo Lily, indignada. Arabella le sacó la lengua, dio media vuelta y corrió a su casa. Lily la observó sin atinar a moverse hasta que Arabella desapareció de vista y luego caminó lentamente a su casa, preguntándose quién sería aquella niña tan extraña. En realidad, lo que más le intrigaba era que esa extraña muñeca vestida con una túnica y ese ridículo sombrero puntiagudo parecía haber movido los brazos. A pesar que Lily sabía que era imposible, le parecía divertida la idea.  
  
- Petunia - casi gritó, al entrar en la casa.  
  
- Que quieres, fenómeno - respondió con desprecio su hermana sin mirarla, mientras bordaba sentada en el sillón de la sala.  
  
- Conocí a la chica de la casa vecina - replicó Lily, sin darle tono de importancia a sus palabras.  
  
- ¿Y qué me importa? Debe ser igual de fenómeno que tú, si es tu amiga - comentó groseramente Petunia  
  
- ¡Cállate! - dijo indignada Lily - De todas formas es algo antipática. Es mezquina y menor que nosotras y. no es mi amiga. Petunia se pinchó con la aguja en ese momento y levantó su mirada gris, creyendo que su hermana se había ido... pero no. Lily la observaba todavía  
  
- No me interesa - dijo con una mueca de desprecio, y volvió a enhebrar la aguja. Lily se marchó escaleras arriba, en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando Petunia se aseguró que no estaba, dejó el bordado a un lado y se puso de pie, mirando hacia la ventana con malicia. Si a Lily no le había agradado aquella niña, podría tratar de simpatizar con ella para tener alguien más con quien molestar a su insoportable hermana. Después de un rato de observar a través del vidrio (cosa que no le daba una gran vista, ya que la cerca entre las dos casas era bastante alta y no se veía casi nada), Petunia salió al porche de la casa para mirar si estaba la niña en el patio de su casa, pero no había nadie. Sonriendo macabramente, Petunia volvió a entrar. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para hablarle, porque seguramente la vecina había entrado a su casa para no parecer una rara, jugando sola al anochecer. En esos mismos momentos, Arabella sí estaba dentro de su casa. Acurrucada en los brazos de su madre, esperaba escuchar una historia, como todas las noches lo hacía. Marla le acariciaba el cabello lentamente, mientras miraba el fuego crepitar en la chimenea, en enfrente de ambas.  
  
- ¿Qué me vas contar hoy... - comenzó Arabella, y bostezó - ...mami?  
  
- Veamos. - la mirada tierna de Marla vagó desde el fuego a los ojos azules de su hija  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si te cuento sobre Hogwarts?  
  
- ¿"Hoglarts"? - Arabella se despabiló bastante y miró a los ojos a Marla - ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Hogwarts, querida - corrigió ella, riendo cariñosamente - Te encantará ir allá. Es un lugar increíble, donde vas a aprender tantos hechizos y pociones como. - Marla se frenó, a punto de decir "como tu padre". Pero, al mirar nuevamente el azul de los ojos curiosos que la miraban felices, sonrió y continuó - .como el tío Dumbledore.  
  
- Ah. - la pequeña se entusiasmó - ¿y cuando podré ir, mami? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?  
  
- Ya verás, cuando seas más grandecita - Marla enroscó lentamente un mechón de cabello de Arabella - Es un castillo enorme, lleno de torres y torrecillas, escaleras con trampas, puertas falsas, fantasmas y pasadizos y, claro está, el increíble y peligroso bosque que lo rodea.  
  
- ¿Peligroso, mami? ¿Qué clase de cosas hay ahí?  
  
- No tengo idea, nunca estuve ahí dentro... - comenzó Marla, pero se interrumpió al ver la cara de incredulidad que le ponía su hija - Ehhh. Bueno, una vez, pero otro día te contaré sobre eso - carraspeó incómodamente y luego continuó, acariciándole la cabeza - El bosque está llenos de seres extraños y algunos muy peligrosos, nunca oses entrar o te arrepentirás profundamente. La advertencia no fue escuchada por la pequeña. Arabella ya había cerrado los ojos y se había quedado dormida, apoyada sobre el pecho de Marla. Ya era tarde y estaba cansada, así que Marla se levantó y subió a la niña a su habitación. La puso suavemente dentro de su cama, la tapó y se quedó un rato mirándola desde el marco de la puerta  
  
- Mi pequeña... - murmuró, con la voz anudada - Si tu padre pudiera estar aquí con nosotras, no sabes lo orgulloso que estaría de ti... Marla se limpió la lágrima solitaria que enfrió su mejilla, dirigió una última mirada a la pequeña y entró en la habitación contigua. Se desvistió rápidamente, se puso su camisón, se acostó en su cama y, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, comenzó a recordar sus pocos y tristes años de matrimonio. Las lágrimas que no mostraba durante el día cayeron sobre la almohada sin parar hasta que Marla, con la cara empapada y el corazón más descansado, se durmió profundamente. Los días pasaban rápidamente y Petunia Sommers ya había olvidado sus planes para molestar más a su hermana menor y solo se dedicaba a seguir molestándola junto con su mejor amiga, Marge Dursley, una muchacha que en nada se parecía a Petunia. Al contrario, parecían la pareja dispareja, porque mientras que Petunia era flaca y huesuda, Marge era muy robusta y de aspecto agresivo. Un día, Petunia, que volvía de la escuela, tropezó con Arabella, que jugaba en el patio de su casa. La mirada desconfiada y feroz que recibió de la pequeña le hizo recordar la maravillosa idea que había tenido unas semanas atrás.  
  
- Mmm. esa debe ser la vecina, si. - pensó Petunia, mientras dirigía una mirada astuta y sonreía maliciosamente. Se acercó más a Arabella y la saludó - Hola.- Arabella le dirigió una mirada desconfiada y luego, penetrante.  
  
- Hola - respondió, intentando no reírse. Le resultaba realmente gracioso lo parecida que era la cara de aquella niña a la de un caballo.  
  
-Tu vives aquí, ¿verdad? - preguntó Petunia, para asegurarse que era aquella la niña de quien había hablado su hermana.  
  
-Si, y tu eres la hermana de Lily, ¿o no? Petunia se sorprendió con estas palabras y no supo que decir.  
  
- S... sí, soy Petunia y tu... ehhh...  
  
- Arabella. Soy Arabella. Petunia observó a su vecina de arriba abajo, preguntándose porque diablos tendría un nombre tan raro. De repente, reparó en la escoba en la que Arabella se apoyaba.  
  
- ¿A que juegas? - le preguntó, mirando extrañada al objeto.  
  
- ¿Yo? - Arabella sonrió maliciosamente y, sin esperar a la respuesta, agregó - A volar en mi escoba. Petunia quedó perpleja, mirando a Arabella. Cuando pudo reaccionar, dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada más, siguió caminando a su casa, con paso apurado. Arabella se reía fuertemente hacia sus adentros cuando Petunia entró casi corriendo a su casa y cerró de un portazo. Mientras acariciaba tiernamente el mango de su escoba de juguete, pensó cuan asustada había quedado la vecina y que definitivamente prefería no tener ni una amistad con ella. El tiempo pasó en el almanaque como un huracán para Arabella. Las páginas volaron como pájaros durante cuatro años y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era una niña de nueve años, muy inteligente y simpática, que todavía no podía dominar ni su rebelde cabellera ni sus grandes poderes mágicos. Al contrario de ella, Marla se había mostrado bastante tranquila durante el primer año, pero luego nadie pudo dejar de notar el nerviosismo del que Marla era presa. Y tenía muy buenas razones para estar así. Al parecer, en su mundo, el mundo mágico, estaban sucediendo extraños acontecimientos que casi siempre culminaban en el horror y la sangre. La única conexión que tenía con él era Dumbledore, quién cortésmente las visitaba constantemente y le traía noticias tan espantosas que cada vez hacían llorar más a Marla. Arabella no entendía porque cada vez que su tío llegaba a su casa, su madre la mandaba a su cuarto, o a algún lado, y se encerraba en la sala, dejándola perpleja. Tampoco entendía porque su madre siempre salía con la misma cara de terror de la sala, y porque casi no la dejaban salir a la calle. Una tarde tormentosa de verano, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Arabella dejó de retorcerle la cola a su gato negro y corrió a abrir, pero Marla se le había adelantado y ya estaba en la puerta. Marla no preguntó quién era y abrió directamente, lo que llamó la atención de Arabella. Claro, cuando entró Dumbledore comprendió que tal vez lo estaba esperando  
  
- Buenas tardes, Marla - saludó cortésmente Dumbledore, calzándose bien los anteojos - Buenas tardes, Arabella  
  
- Hola tío - dijo Arabella antes de que Marla pudiera hablar y se adelantó hacia Dumbledore - ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- Excelente - sonrió el director - ¿Y tú?  
  
- También. Pero no entiendo por qué nunca me dejan escuchar de qué hablan. ¿Qué es lo que está pas...?  
  
- Arabella, ve a jugar - interrumpió Marla cortante, con gesto de preocupación  
  
- Mamá, solo quiero saber, porque tu nunca me expli...  
  
- ¡He dicho que vayas a jugar, Arabella!-vociferó algo enojada. Arabella miró a Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Entonces supo que tenía que irse y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Detrás de si, oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, lo que le indicó que Dumbledore había traído algo importante para decir. Salió al patio como si nada, dispuesta a encontrarse a Lily para pelearse, pero no la encontró y suspiró, mirando melancólicamente. Es que a Arabella le gustaba mucho pelear, y realmente resultaba divertida la manera en que peleaban ella y Lily contra Petunia y Marge. Aunque Arabella y Lily no se llevaban nada bien y su relación se tornaba peor que antes, no tenían otra manera para defenderse de las dos chicas mayores que no fuera uniéndose por un rato. Claro está que las chicas mayores estaban comenzando a sentir algo de miedo por que las dos pequeñas a veces provocaban que cosas insólitas les sucedieran en medio de las peleas, cada vez peores. Por ejemplo, una vez Petunia y Marge las acorralaron contra un par de paredes, y sacaron tarros de pintura para tirarles encima, pero de repente Marge perdió su fuerza y, mientras su tarro se cayó en su cabeza, el tarro que tenía Petunia en las manos le explotó frente a su cara. Fue muy difícil para Marge y Petunia olvidarse de cómo las miraban y se reían Lily y Arabella. Por eso, pasó bastante tiempo sin que se atrevieran a molestarlas de nuevo, y las dos niñas no se vieron más de esa forma, pero se "espiaban" mutuamente y estaban al tanto de todos los movimientos de la otra. El tiempo volvió a pasar rápidamente desde esa visita de Dumbledore y se acercó el final del verano. En uno de los últimos días de la estación, Arabella notó que algo extraño sucedía en la casa de la familia Sommers (parecía que alguien estaba emocionado y otro discutía horrorizado) y nunca más volvió a ver a Lily. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Arabella la extrañaba bastante y no podía dejar de divertirse doblemente al ver a Petunia pasar a su lado, muy enojada, y mirándola como si Arabella fuera una bomba de tiempo, o un extraterrestre a punto de conquistar la Tierra. Pasó el año y volvió el verano nuevamente. Sin embargo, Lily no aparecía y Arabella se aburría cada vez más. Quizás fue por ello que comenzó a interesarse especialmente en las conversaciones que sostenían Dumbledore y su madre, y la curiosidad fue aumentando cada vez más hasta que se descubrió escuchando las conversaciones, detrás de la puerta. Pero deseó nunca haberlo hecho.  
  
- Así que un mago terriblemente poderoso está asechando a todo el mundo, incluso a los muggles... - se repetía para sí, con terror, mientras caminaba nerviosamente hacia la puerta de su habitación ¿Pero por qué mamá está tan nerviosa? Esa pregunta se la formulaba una y otra vez al escuchar llorar a Marla durante las conversaciones. Arabella no sabía por qué, pero había empezado a sentir nerviosismo cada vez que Dumbledore iba a su casa de visita. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, no entendía el por qué de las lágrimas de su madre y, menos que menos, por qué intentaban ocultarle lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. A fines del invierno, por fin, lo supo, pero no por haberlo escuchado, sino porque su propia madre se lo dijo. Arabella iba caminando por un sendero oscuro, era todo oscuridad, no se veía absolutamente nada. Tenía miedo, y sentía un cortante frío en la cara. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de caminar hacia adelante, aunque lo intentaba, no podía parar. De repente, apareció frente a ella una figura muy alta, horrorosa, que la hizo retroceder. No podía ver quién era, o no quería verlo, no lo sabía. Le daba repugnancia solo tener enfrente a esa cosa, pero ahora no podía moverse. La figura avanzó hacia ella, pero Arabella gritó:  
  
  
  
¡Aléjate de mí, Riddle! La figura se había detenido, pero en fracciones de segundo sacó su varita y apuntó cuidadosamente hacia ella, quién desesperadamente intentó moverse, pero no. Le fue imposible. Lo último que vio fue un rayo de luz roja, que le pegó fuerte y la hizo caer al suelo. Arabella no podía ver lo que sucedía, pero sintió que un par de manos la había agarrado por los hombros y la estaba zamarreando, diciendo frases incoherentes.  
  
  
  
- A... ra... be... lla... - decía la voz, mientras la zamarreaba más fuerte - Ara... be... lla... Arabe... lla... Arabella...  
  
- ¡Arabella, despierta! Arabella se despertó de repente, sudando. Marla la estaba sacudiendo con fuerza, sonriendo, y sostenía en la mirada un dejo de alegría que hacía tiempo que no le veía.  
  
- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ara! - le dijo Marla, abrazándola con fuerza - ¡Ya diez años! Arabella estaba desconcertada y mareada por el sueño que había tenido, pero abrazó muy fuerte a su madre y le sonrió especialmente. Marla le devolvió la sonrisa y puso sobre la cama la bandeja con el desayuno que le había traído. Pasaron un día muy feliz. Todo el barrio muggle parecía haber recordado que era el cumpleaños de Arabella y cada dos por tres caía una vecina a saludar, a traerle un regalo, o un pastel para que comiera. Arabella la pasaba muy bien, y Marla estaba mucho más feliz que antes. Al final de día, cuando despidieron a la última vecina (que les había traído un encantador pastel de frutillas y crema), Marla tomó de la mano a Arabella y la llevó a su dormitorio  
  
- Siéntate en la cama - le dijo, más seria que antes  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? - preguntó Arabella extrañada, pero obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama  
  
- Espera un momento, y verás - respondió su madre, mientras se subía a una silla y se inclinaba sobre el armario. Sacó de allí lo que parecía un álbum de fotos, bajó, y se sentó junto a su hija. - Arabella, éste.- comenzó, y le entregó el álbum - ...es un regalo que tu padre y yo prometimos darte cuando cumplieras los diez años  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - no pudo menos que exclamar Arabella, sumamente extrañada por la actitud seria de su madre hacia un ordinario álbum de fotos  
  
- Míralo y verás. Arabella abrió el álbum con rapidez y se quedó petrificada. En la primera página, escrito en letra muy prolija (la de Marcus Figg), se leía: "Álbum para mi querida Arabella, que contiene el secreto de su vida... y de su futuro" Arabella se extrañó mucho con lo escrito, pero no dijo nada y pasó de página. Marla observaba en silencio. "No tiene caso seguir mintiendo" (decía la página, en la misma letra) "Conozco el secreto que ha marcado mi vida, sé el por qué de la persecución. Me he callado hasta donde pude, y sé que mi silencio es lo que acabará abruptamente con vida, la que terminaré de una forma no muy agradable, pero ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Nunca dije nada, la vida de Marla estaba en juego primero, pero ahora tengo una vida más a mi cargo: la de mi hija Arabella. Temí desde el primer día su venganza, pero creo que lograré alejarlo lo suficiente como para escribir esto y confesar el secreto que podría poner en peligro a muchas personas, incluidos Albus Dumbledore, todos los profesores de Hogwarts y todos los miembros del mundo mágico. Pero lo repito: ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Tengo el deber de explicar el por qué el que seré asesinado, y ya es hora que todo el mundo sepa el secreto, el terrible y siniestro secreto, que podría cambiar la vida de muchos... y acabar la de más todavía"  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
Que tal?  
  
Les gustó?  
  
A mi si XD.Ya les subo los demás capítulos.Dejenme reviews, okis?  
  
Buenos,nos vemos  
  
Chausis  
  
Arwen_Black  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/ 


End file.
